User blog:MickySR2112/One Minute Melee: Mew VS Majin Buu
Mew VS Majin Buu (by Doomfest).png|Doomfest Description Two Fighters, No Research, 60 Seconds. After losing to Kirby can Buu beat the other Pink and Powerful, cute Nintendo Character? '' Intro '''Two Fighter's No Research ' '''60 Seconds ' 'One Minute Melee. ' Player 1 picks Majin Buu Player 2 picks Mew 'Are you fucking ready? ' '''Yep/Nope Player 2 Picks Yep Fight In a peaceful land, Majin Buu is turning Pokèmon into chocolate with his chocolate beam, Mew is watching this from the top of a tree. Mew: Mew? Mew jumps down intending to help the poor Pokèmon, and hits Buu with Poison Jab, before he can eat the chocolate. Majin Buu: You attack Buu, Buu kill you. This one is going to be great! Fight!!! Mew starts off with a duel chop to Buu, then he jumps up, Buu follows him, in the air Mew hits Buu with a mega punch, Buu bounces of the groud and, Mew hits him with a mega punch and the same thing happens again, this continues 6 times 10 ''' Majin Buu tries to turn Mew into candy with his candy beam but, Mew uses protect, Mew then charges up flame charge, Buu sees what he's doing and charges up Ki balls around him. '''20 The two charge at each other wrapped in Ki/flames they hit each other, the screen cuts to black, the land they were fighting in is no more. Buu goes to punch Mew, who freezes it with Ice Beam, shatters his arm with iron tail and uses earthquake. 30 Buu just simply regenerates his arm, fires 5 balls of Ki at him Mew then uses Thunderbolt on Buu, which knocks him back, Buu pulls of a slab of his belly off and whips Mew with it three times. 40 ''' Buu then attempts to absorb Mew and shoots a pink goo at him, but Mew counters with thunder, nails Buu with Iron tail multiple times, and hits him with shadow ball. '''50 At this point, Buu is getting very mad, so mad in fact, that his face is steaming up with red, Buu gives Mew a combination of punches, kicks, headbutts and belly slabs, Mew protects against some of them, but most of the time he gets hit. 60 ''' Mew falls to the ground, while Buu charges up the Kamehameha, After the brutal beating giving by Buu, Mew is extremely hurt and tried, so he turns invisible, Buu (still charging up the Kamehameha) stops looks around confused, Buu jumps down looking for Mew, suddenly Mew thunder punchs the back of Buu's head, and then cuts him in half with Dragon Claw. '''70 Buu's first half spins in the air, falls back down and joins it's self on to the bottom half, Mew: *Faceplams* Buu goes to punch Mew but he counters with Fire Punch he tries again he counters with Thunder Punch, Buu tries to kick him he counters with Iron Tall, this continues for a bit. 80 Buu pulls off a slab of his belly, and throws it at Mew, who lifts it up with psychic and slaps Buu with it, before following-up with multiple poison jabs and brick breaks. 90 ' Buu has had it, he fires a Ki laser, Mew fires a hyper beam to counter, the two meet, trying to over power the other, Mew eventually succeeds, it destroys all of Buu's body parts other than his head which goes flying into the Sky. '''KO!!!!!! ' The head falls down, Mew destroys it with Flamethrower. Mew: *Happily* Mew! Results '''This melee's winner is Mew. 'Triva ' *The faceplam part and the start, where inspired by Kirby VS Majin Buu Category:Blog posts